Une famille en or!
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: recueille de Drabble sur les couples: Minato x Fugaku et Sasuke x Naruto. Avec bien entendus, Itachi qui vient mettre son grain de sel!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto!

Pairing: Minato x Fugaki/ Sasuke x Naruto!

Rating: K+

Genre: UA/ Yaoi/Humor/Romance!

Cuisine!

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh!

Ce hurlement venant du fond du cœur de notre cher, indubitablement, glaçon made in Arctique, résonna dans toute la maisonnée!

Qu'a pu voir de si horrible Sasuke Uchiwa, Ice-man pour les intimes, de si affreux pour abandonner son éternel sang froid au bord de la route et hurler comme une pucelle?!

_ M-m-m-mais...

Ainsi que pour bêler comme une chèvre?

Les deux acteurs de la scène, que notre pauvre petit Uchiwa regarde alors qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout demander, se raidir et leur yeux menacèrent de sortir de leurs orbites pour se barrer très loin et ne plus voir l'air catastrophé du brun qui gobait les mouches!

Fugaku se releva dignement. Épousseta son tablier rose en froufrou plein de farine et de chocolat, sous lequel il n'avait rien et ou il était écrit « c'est MOI qui fait les meilleurs gâteaux!» avec un poussin dessus, demanda:

_ Une part de cake peut-être?

Devant un blond rouge tomate qui se retenait pour ne pas hurler de rire et un Sasuke dont le teint blanc ivoire parfait, de sa si ''seigneuriale'' famille des icebergs, ressemblait maintenant à un vert pourri comme si il venait de manger une armée d'huîtres pas fraîches!

_ Hum oui... Ton père et moi sommes en couple... Rit Minato alors que le plus jeune se carapatait en courant de la demeure familiale pour aller pleurer dans les bras de son Naruto!

Adieu la ''fierté des Uchiwa''! Là il voulait juste allez se pendre et tout oublier de cette vision atroce qui le poursuivrait toute sa vie à coup sur!

Itachi lui, en revenant de la fac, haussa élégamment un sourcil en voyant Minato nu dans la cuisine; heureusement caché derrière le plan de travail; exploser de rire ainsi que son paternel renfrogné qui se rhabillait avec toujours son tablier sur lui!

_ Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode... Murmura t-il en traçant vers sa chambre!

Fin premier drabble!

Review?^^

Ja ne!

Kitsune gwenoo! :)


	2. Explicaton et annonce!

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto!

Pairing: Minato x Fugaki/ Sasuke x Naruto!

Rating: K+

Genre: UA/ Yaoi/Humor/Romance! OOC!

**Gaya972:**Mercii pour ta review! Héhé et non Sasu' ne s'y était pas attendus, mais je crois que ce chapitre vas être encore pire pour nos bishos! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise!

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**Explication et annonce!**

_ Biiien! Posez nous vos questions et...

_ Comment?!

_ Pourquoi?!

Fugaku et Minato se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de soupirer et de répondre à la question de Naruto:

_ Eh bien, Commença le plus âgé des deux blonds, quand tu m'as présenté Sasuke, je t'avoue mon fils avoir été très surpris! Moi qui pensais que ton cœur battait pour cette jolie demoiselle, Sakura...

_ On ne peut pas faire plus niais... grommela le père Uchiha.

_ Amour? Je t'emmerde!

Le brun croisa les bras et adopta une attitude ''de snobinard'' comme disait minato et celui-ci enchaîna:

_ J'ai donc beaucoup réfléchis...

_ Oh? Ça t'arrive? Railla Fugaku.

_ Ta gueule... je disais donc, j'ai réfléchis et décider d'aller rendre visite à ton père Sasuke!

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et attendit la suite.

_ J'ai chercher votre adresse avant de tomber dessus par hasard en me baladant et est aller sonné, il m'a ouvert nous avons beaucoup discuter...

_ Engueulé...

_ La ferme! C'est toi qu'a commencer!

_ Non c'est pas vrai!

_ SI!

_ NON!

_ Enfin bref! Nous avons **discuter **avant que _môsieur _ne me vire de chez lui comme un malpropre!

_ Tu n'avais pas qu'a me traiter de balai dans le cul!

_ Et toi de tête de poussin! Continuons! Un jour que j'étais en train de faire les courses, je l'ai vus faire les siennes. Il hésitait entre cassoulet et lasagne en conserve par ce que votre cuisinière était malade ce jour là!

_ Ah c'est pour ça alors... Dit Sasuke en se rappelant qu'en rentrant de chez naruto un soir après les cours, il avait retrouvé son père qui venait pratiquement de faire exploser le micro-ondes par ce qu'il avait foutus une boîte de conserve cassoulet dedans sans l'ouvrir. Un vrai carnage la cuisine après...

_ Ce débile m'avait dit qu'il fallait la mettre dedans comme ça! Se défendit son père en pointant de son index son amant qui ricanait.

_ Vengeance! Ainsi donc, il est venu piquer un scandale chez nous le lendemain, exigeant que je lui rachète un micro-ondes par ce que c'était de ma faute, que je l'avais induis en erreur!

_ Pfft... Souffla Fugaku en tournant la tête sur le côté, hautain comme un roi sur son trône!

_ Pour le calmer, je l'ai fait rentrer, nous nous somme engueulés comme deux poisson pourris avant que... que... Hésita Minato en rougissant.

Le brun tourna lentement sa tête en direction de son amour et sourit sadiquement:

_ Mais voyons, continue _chéri, _ça nous intéresse! Dit-il fourbe, s'attirant un regard explosif de la part de son amant!

_ Avant que je ne le défie au mario kart, si je gagne son micro-ondes il se l'enfile! Si je perds, je lui rachète! Nan mais j'y crois pas! Même face à naruto je gagne et là, ce... ce petit bourge qui n'a JAMAIS toucher à une manette de sa vie me lamine!

_ Le bourge t'encule!

_ Oh mais voyons mon amour, je crois pourtant me rappeler que c'est l'inv...

_ TAIS TOI! Les enfant sont là merde!

_ Oups, désolé... S'excusa Minato, pas du tout désolé en fait!

Naruto et Sasuke regardaient leurs pères et se demandèrent s'ils ne s'étaient pas tromper de maison en fait!

Sasuke était choqué, horriblement choqué! Son père, monstre de glace, un sang froid à toute épreuve, sérieux comme un pape, arrogant, snob...Il était maintenant en train de l'imaginer acheter du cassoulet, jouer à mario-kart, mais aussi... Proférant des insanités! Dieux tout puissant, ou était le vrai Fugaku?! Le chef de clan de la si froide famille des Uchiha, le père de famille autoritaire était devenu en peu de temps... Un homme normal! ENFER ET DANMATION! Ou était passer la classe des Uchiha merde?!

_ Et puis je lui ais donc acheté son putain de micro-ondes! Parce que bien entendu, avec son compte en banque aussi enflé que notre voisine, il ne pouvait s'en payer un autre! RADIN! S'exclama Minato!

Fugaku souriait mielleusement en direction de son amant qui fulminait!

_ Le pourquoi du comment maintenant, allez savoir... Répondit Fugaku à la question de son fils.

_ Pardon?! Grogna Minato. A ce que je sache tu te plains pas de moi tout le temps hein? Finit-il lubriquement

_ Plaît-il? Demanda le brun.

_ Oh allez... te la joue pas sainte nitouche!

_ LES ENFANTS SONT LA! MERDE!

_ Je crois que Minato a raison papa, dieux j'ai hâte d'avoir mon appartement, mes pauvres oreilles... S'incrusta Itachi en passant par là!

_ ITACHI! S'insurgea Fugaku, aussi rouge qu'un plan de tomate sous le soleil d'Espagne!

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent blasés...

_ Ah oui, nous allions oublier! Se rappela Minato. On déménage tous dans une nouvelle maison! EN FAMILLE! S'extasia t-il, les mains jointes!

_ QUOI?! Hurlèrent les trois plus jeunes!

Fin deuxième Drabble!

Review? :)


End file.
